wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Road To Vogue (season 2)
| nextseason = }} Road To Vogue Season 2 is the second season of the online reality show Road To Vogue. After a year's break, the show was finally renewed for a second season in late September 2013. The winner was 18-year old Yvonne Rosa from Palm Beach Gardens, Florida. Eighth-placing Regina Stoph passed away in a car accident in early 2015. Concept 'Format' This season has been set to have a format and concept more similar to the The Face franchise than the Next Top Model franchise. Episodes 'Episode 1' Original air date: November 17, 2013 The girls go through the first stage of casting, where they get photographed in front of the mentors. They only get one frame to impress. Many girls impress, but Aok, Chauncey, Denise and Polina's performances are too amateur, leaving for them to be eliminated. Afterwards, the girls get to style themselves for their second shoot, which is a similar close-up shoot. Once all girls have been chosen, Alessandra only has three members. She then gets to call back two of her favorite eliminees who will get to fight for a second chance. She calls back Qri and Serenity, and in the end chooses Serenity. 'Episode 2' Original air date: November 26, 2013 Following a bizarre snow shower, the girls arrive at their home, and begin to settle into their teams. Yvonne, Stefy and Benedikte of Team Josefine quickly forged friendships as they discussed their strengths as models, while Meredith's bad attitude and scathing sarcastic comments rubbed some other girls up the wrong way. Team Yachana girls, Thì and Rambha, also bonded. Team Alessandra were not featured cuz no one cared. Later, Yachana arrived at the house to give the girls their first challenge; a H&M campaign. After the challenge, Team Alessandra finally got screentime as Regina and Serenity built a snowman together. Laura and Rivanha also formed the first inter-team friendship, whereas deaf-mute Stefy felt isolated because of the others not knowing sign language. The next day, the three mentors returned to the house to deliver the results of the challenge. With all the girls receiving critiques and praises, it was revealed that Team Josefine had been declared the best by the client, and had subsequently won the campaign, resulting in Team Alessandra and Team Yachana being required to nominate a girl. Ultimately, Alessandra selected Serenity, and Yachana selected Jacqueline. Both of them faced Josefine. Jacqueline explained that she had lost concentration on the set and found it hard to take in what was recquired of her on the set. When Josefine asked Serenity if she felt someone else should have been in her place, Serenity named best friend, Regina, as being the real choice for nominee. After a brief debate, Josefine eliminated Serenity, but with the comment that she agreed that Regina should've been there instead. As they returned to the main room, the first rivalry was forged, as Josefine and Alessandra squared off. *'Winning Team: '''Team Josefine *'Team Alessandra nominee: Serenity Dindra *'Team Yachana nominee: '''Jacqueline Lawd *'Eliminated: 'Serenity Dindra 'Episode 3 Original air date: December 7, 2013 After Serenity's elimination, the show started with a loving montage to Mr. Snowman, featuring Serenity and Regina. He was then deleted by Josefine, as he was no longer useful. Shortly after, the teams remained divided as Laura and Benedikte separately complained about how divided their teams were; Team Alessandra by the differing attitudes and personalities, and Team Josefine by Stefy's muteness and Meredith's attitude. In order to combat her own unfortunate isolation, Stefy organised a sign language class for the girls to learn how to communicate. The next day, Josefine came to deliver the latest challenge; a test show for Filippa K, where the winning team would receive the right to walk in the real show. However, afterwards, she took Meredith aside to ask why she had failed to attend Stefy's sign language class. Meredith's disrespectful tone soon pushed Josefine too far, and Josefine washed her hands of Meredith, leaving her to work her way back into Josefine's good books. As the previous winner, she was permitted to choose the order for the girls to walk. After the show, Team Yachana were revealed as the winners, even despite Rambha stumbling on the runway. Ultimately, Stefy and Regina are nominated for their stiff and awkward walks. In the elimination room, Stefy argued that she had struggled mostly for a communication breakdown behind the scenes, and that her record on the show spoke for itself. Regina professed that she really was a good runway performer, and that she had been suffering from back problems before the show, and that she knew she could improve. Ultimately, however, Yachana strategically eliminated Stefy as a threat, and sent Regina back to Team Alessandra, as a means to weaken the team. *'Winning Team: '''Team Yachana *'Team Alessandra nominee: Regina Stoph *'Team Josefine nominee: '''Estefanía Gallego *'Eliminated: 'Estefanía Gallego 'Episode 4 Original air date: December 18, 2013 After the previous elimination, Team Alessandra discussed why Yachana had made the choice to eliminate Stefy, as opposed to Regina. Regina took offense to Laura's confession that she would've done the same, in the situation, and left the room. Inspired by Josefine's insistence on her team getting along, Benedikte tried to bond closer to Meredith, who continued to pull away from her as much as possible. In another room, Team Yachana celebrated being the only team with all four girls still in the running. Later that day, the girls were visited by their mentors, while they tried to bond for the night. Josefine and Yvonne discussed Yvonne's stutter, and lead Yvonne to reveal that she had been injured as a child in a car accident, which had killed her parents and twin sister. As Meredith passed, however, she made yet another insolent comment to Josefine, leading Josefine to take her into another room to talk. With more insolent and bitchy comments, Josefine promptly lost her temper, threatened Meredith with instant elimination and even threw a Samsung phone into her (because Henric is racist against them), before promptly leaving the room to calm down. The next day, Alessandra arrived with David, a Balenciaga representative, who was there to decide who would be taking part in a shoot for Balenciaga. He also revealed that he would be selecting a girl to be eliminated from the competition. After a solo test shoot, however, he revealed that he had been unimpressed by two girls in particular, and that he'd instead eliminate two girls. He first eliminated Rambha, who reacted in disbelief, and then eliminated Jacqueline; who responded silently. Back at the house, Team Alessandra revealed that their team had been selected as the winner, but due to the unexpected double elimination earlier, the girls had been spared of another elimination ceremony, and Alessandra revelled in Yachana losing half of her team in one episode. *'Eliminated by client: '''Jacqueline Lawd & Rambha Amrith *'Winning Team: Team Alessandra *'Team Josefine nominee: '''None *'Team Yachana nominee: 'None 'Episode 5 Original air date: December 27, 2013 *'Winning Team: '''Team Josefine *'Team Alessandra nominee: Regina Stoph *'''Team Yachana nominee: Dương Thì Thầm *'Eliminated: '''Regina Stoph 'Episode 6' ''Original air date: January 4, 2014 *'Eliminated by Client: '''Meredith Edern *'Winning Model: Benedikte Portnig *'Saved by Alessandra: '''Amber Nguyen *'Saved by Josefine: 'Yvonne Rosa *'Saved by Yachana: 'Rivanha Hawks *'Eliminated: 'Laura Fox & Dương Thì Thầm 'Episode 7 Original air date: January 31st, 2014 *'Runner-ups: '''Amber Nguyen, Benedikte Portnig & Rivanha Hawks *'Winner of Road To Vogue: Yvonne Rosa Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Amber Nguyen previously competed on the fourth cycle of sims3producsionmaker's Sims' Next Top Model where she tied for third. **Model mentor Alessandra Whitehead also competed on this season and was the runner-up. '''Teams This is a table showing which mentors raised their books for which girls. *'Bold' indicates that this mentor got this girl.'' Italic'' indicates the opposite. *Because Team Alessandra was not full by the time the top 16 had gone through the team picking process, Alessandra was allowed to call back two girls of her choice and then decide on one of them to fill the last spot in her team. Elimination Table Team Alessandra Team Josefine Team Yachana *Serenity was originally eliminated in episode 1, but was later brought back at the end of casting. : The contestant was part of the winning team for the episode. : The contestant was at risk of elimination. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the elimination room. : The contestant was a Runner-Up. : The contestant won Road To Vogue. Challenge Guide *'Episode 1 Challenges: '''Simple Head Shots, Full Body Shots, Self-Managed ''Transformation *'Episode 2 Challenge: '''Ad Campaign for H&M *'Episode 3 Challenge: Runway Show for Filippa K *'Episode 4 Challenge: '''Ad Campaign for Balenciaga *'Episode 5 Challenge: Vogue Nippon Test Covers *'Episode 6 Challenge: '''Individual Guess campagins in Mexico *'Episode 7 Challenge: '''Sephora Beauty Shots External Links